


Firsts

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [15]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Good Adachi Tohru, M/M, Older Characters, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Trans Adachi Tohru, Trans Male Character, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tohru and Kanji share their first time.Prompt 15: First time





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Adachi is the same age as Narukami and becomes a part of the Investigation Team.

“Kanji-kun…”

I can barely breathe. His hands are in my hair, his lips on my neck, and his toned body pressed against my own. I stare up at him, looking at his sweaty face, and can’t help but remember how different he looked when I met him when I was sixteen, all bleached hair and an aggressive attitude. He’s nothing like that now.

“Tohru, can I…?” His voice is awkward, hesitant, and I find it fucking adorable. It has been swven years since we met, but Kanji never called me Tohru unil a few weeks ago. He presses a clumsy kiss to my lips before saying, “Can I…?”

I have to smirk, despite my uncomfortable arousal and the way he’s kind of crushing my legs right now. When we met, I was socially awkward and kind of aloof, but Kanji and his friends helped me open up (with a bit of help from my Shadow). Of course, I’m still socially awkward, but I’m also a snarky little shit when people hurt me, and I love teasing Kanji.

“Can you what?” I say, wanting him to say whatever he stumbles over so badly. The blushing will be hilariously adorable.

Sure enough, Kanji goes red, glancing away. He swallows, leaning down for another kiss, and his erection prods my hip. “I, uh… we’ve been together for a while, huh?”

“A while, three months, it’s all just time,” I say, and he chuckles.

“Shaddup,” he says fondly. “It’s just… we’ve made out and shit, but… can we f-fuck?”

I blink, before bursting out laughing. “You fucking ridiculous bastard! Your boner’s digging into my hip and your anxious about saying the word ‘fuck’. God, you’re a dork.”

“Hey!” Kanji says, giving my shoulder a weak, playful punch. “But, uh… would you wanna do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re dating. That’s what you do, right?”

“Whaddya mean?”

For the first time, my snarky side falters, and my grin gets strained. “I, uh… I’ve never dated before.”

“What, never?”

“Nope. You?”

“I… had a girlfriend in middle school, but we just kissed. I, um, fooled around with a guy once, but that’s about it.”

“Well, it beats my experience,” I say, grinning. “I’ve never done more than jerking off.”

Kanji flinches at my crude language, and I smirk. Despite his slightly threatening aura, Kanji is incredibly easy to get flustered.

Others would laugh at my frank explanation of my own virginity, but Kanji isn’t like that. he just shrugs.

“Okay, so… wanna fuck?”

I snicker, glad to get back on topic. “Kanji, when I invite my boyfriend to my apartment and we end up making out on my bed, I think it’s obvious what my intentions were from the start.”

“Huh?”

Damn, he can be slow. “I mean… I want to fuck you.”

“Oh, I get ya. But… what should we do?”

I wriggle out from under him, staring at Kanji’s face. “Well, as we’re being frank, I don’t want anything to do with my junk. Don’t touch me there, don’t talk about it, don’t anything it, okay?”

My tone is firm and slightly aggressive, and Kanji must remember the fight against my Shadow all that time ago (and, damn, was that guy messed up; it was terrifying to know such hatred and anger lives inside of me). He knows I am trans (thanks, Shadow Tohru!), but I don’t thnk a cis guy can truly understand my dysphoria about my genitals.

“Okay… uh… what should we do?”

“I’ve got a couple of ideas,” I say. “I… I’ve got a strap-on for times like this, but never used it, obviously. If you want, I could fuck you.”

To my amusement, Kanji gets even redder. “Dude… really?”

“Oh, is Kanji-kun a bottom?” I say. “Hey, way to go with smashing stereotypes!”

Kanji clearly has no idea what I’m talking about, but nods awkwardly. “I’d rather be the bottom, yeah… I’d like that, yeah.”

I give him a kiss, and hop off of the bed. “Okay, back in a second.”

I rush to the closet and rummage through my box of sex toys, eventually locating my strap-on, a bottle of lube and a condom. When I turn around, Kanji stares at the dildo, eyes wide.

“Ready?” I ask, and he nods.

Part of me wants to go slowly, but it turns out we’re just too horny for that. In a frantic rush, we struggle out of our clothes, me leaving my vest on to hide my top surgery scars (still self conscious about them). I stare at Kanji’s cock, head red with arousal. He looks me up and down, and smiles.

“You’re hot, Tohru.”

I find myself going red, and cough. “Same to you. Um… want me to prepare you, or you do it?”

Kanji clears his throat. “I, uh… you do it.”

Grinning, I climb onto the bed with Kanji and crawl between his legs. He arches his back, allowing me easy access to his hole, and I waste no time smearing lube all over my fingers. I prepare him quickly, coating him in lube until Kanji groans in pleasure instead of hisses in discomfort.

I climb off the bed to attach the strap-on to my hips, and Kanji stares at me.

“What position should we do, senpai?” he asks, and him using that stupid title after all these years makes me chuckle.

I’ve never had sex, but I’ve watched porn and read fanfiction (don’t judge me) and know a fair bit about how it all works. So I grin as I say, “Doggy style.”

“Gotcha,” Kanji says, and he shifts onto his elbows and knees.

In an instant, I’m behind him, one hand spreading his ass cheeks and the other grasping the shaft of the strap-on.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I say. “Please tell me if it hurts.”

“I will.”

With a sudden wave of caution, I move closer, pushing the head of the dildo against his hole. And, as Kanji shivers, I enter him.

“Shit…” he mutters.

“You okay?”

“I’m good.”

I push in slowly, just listening to him groan and shudder as someone fucks him for the first time. I start with shallow thrusts, and soon Kanji’s hands grab at the sheets, moans and swearwords escaping his mouth.

“Please… more.”

I shift my hips, sliding deeper inside Kanji. The other end of the dlido rubs against my junk, stimulating me in a way that doesn’t set off my dysphoria. I moan and thrust harder, locating his prostate my accident. I nudge against it a few times, finally making Kanji lose it.

“Shit!” he gasps, shuddering. “Fuck, senpai…”

As Kanji swears and groans, I fuck him harder, slamming his prostate each time. Pleasure builds up inside me, my junk throbbing and the muscles in my thighs trembling with effort. I’m drenched in sweat, so close to coming but not quite there.

But then Kanji lets out a loud groan and says my name (“Tohru…”) and that’s enough to tip me over the edge. I come hard, slamming into him harder than ever, and screw my eyes up, riding the orgasm. When it is over, I try to catch my breath, grabbing Kanji’s hips for support.

“Okay there, Tohru?” Kanji says in a cheeky tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

And, taking him by surprise, I start thrusting again. Kanji must have been close, because only a few more thrusts are enough to make him come, muffling a cry into the sheets as he climaxes, coming all over my sheets (well, I needed to wash them anyway…).

Carefully, I pull out, and we flop down on the bed, sweaty and breathing hard.

“That was… fuck, Tohru…” Kanji mutters, still panting.

I grin, kissing him. “Glad you liked it.”

“You were pretty good for a virgin,” he says, and I elbow him.

And we just lay there, side by side, lost happiness and exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
